The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación La casita del terror?
by Terry Kusanagi
Summary: especial de Helloween y primera "OVA" de KOF NUEVA GENERACIÓN.


The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación, Khris-san & Terry Kusanagi presentan:

 **THE KING OF FIGHTERS NUEVA GENERACIÓN: LA CASITA DEL… "TERROR"?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Explicaciones de todo esto al final)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baka to Aho: Yahogami & Nanabakase. El ataque de las babosas.**

 **.**

Todo comenzó en la residencia Kusanagi, como siempre. Pero hoy no sería un día cualquiera…

—buen día a todo mundo. ¡Despierten ya!— dijo cierta joven pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Leona, no es necesario que grites de ese modo. Ya todos te escuchamos perfectamente— dijo cierta hermana mayor cubriéndose los oídos con su almohada.

—oh, por cierto Onee-chan, te tengo una sorpresita. Toma— dijo Leona mostrando una caja de regalo mientras ponía una sonrisa estilo Korrosensei. —se asustará cuando una explosión de confeti le pegue en la cara— pensó.

Lucy sonrió y recibió la caja — ¿enserio? Pues vaya detalle. Veamos que eeees…—

Lucy abrió la caja, nunca debió hacerlo. Cuando abrió la caja, recibió una fuerte explosión en la cara… pero no era de confeti. Fue una explosión de tal magnitud que repintó las paredes del cuarto con la sangre y los sesos de la Yagami mayor. A la cual le habían reventado la parte superior del cuerpo.

—oh, bueno… este, solo baja cuando tengas hambre y te sientas mejor. ¿Está bien Onee-chan?— Leona sonrió y se largó de ahí dando brincos como niñita.

Lucy Yagami Heidern, 20 años: fallecida el 31 de octubre del 20**. Causa de la muerte: la estúpida de su hermana con una bomba militar disfrazada de juguete que compró por accidente.

.

.

En la cocina de la sala de la residencia…

—Hola Leona, ¿Qué fue esa explosión de los diálogos anteriores?— preguntó un pelinegro.

—ah ¿eso? fue una prueba de efectos especiales que el estudio nos pidió que hiciéramos. Ya ves que con eso de que ya acabó el programa principal debemos trabajar de otras cosas— respondió la Yagami menor.

— ¿y donde quedó tu hermana? se supone que hoy íbamos a desayunar todos juntos— preguntó la plana señora de la casa.

—oh pues…. Está durmiendo. Creo que no le hizo muy bien la borrachera que se puso anoche con Mitsuki y Kyle— respondió Leona mirando hacia otro lado. —Veo que tenemos visitas—

—hola Leona. Te más sexy que de costumbre, sí o no Damian— mencionó Jack. El cual veía una revista de pechugonas junto al Asamiya mayor.

—tienes razón Crimson. Se ve mucho mejor que cualquier otro día— agregó Damian mientras tocaba la cintura de la pelirroja. — ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?—

—está muy bien Damian. Sally se lo llevó a dar una vuelta por ahí— dijo la heredera de la luna sonriendo —por cierto chicos, tengo algo que seguro les gustará a ustedes chicos—

— ¿ah sí? y me pregunto que podrá ser— preguntó Jack mirando la delantera de la chica.

—Pues… estooooo— Leona sacó de quien sabe dónde una revista —es una revista sucia versión Yuri de Sally y yo. Tomen, véanla—

Ambos muchachos abrieron la revista y la miraron.

—wooooo, genial. Mira todo esto…. las tienes enormes Leona— dijo el Crimson mayor.

—ya te había visto a ti así. Pero Sally…. jeje eso es otra historia— comentó Damian comenzando a sangrar de la nariz.

—me alegra que les guste muchachos. Me esforcé mucho haciéndola— mencionó Leona con una amplia sonrisa.

Tanto Jack como Damian empezaron a tener la clásica hemorragia nasal por excitación. Pero no contaban que llegaría a tal nivel que perderían muchos litros de sangre… causándoles la muerte. Una muerte nada honorable, pero que se podía esperar de esos dos.

—bueno, pues, no pensé que les gustaría tanto. Creo que debo reeditarla y reducir un poco el nivel de sensualidad. Nos vemos luego chicos— Leona se fue.

—creo que, debo limpiar todo esto antes de que vengan los niños. Podrían ensuciarse. Voy por un trapeador— dijo Yuki yendo a buscar dicho objeto.

Damian Arcadia Asamiya y Jack Crimson futaba, 19 y 21 años: fallecidos el 31 de octubre de 20**. Causa de la muerte: la sensualidad desmedida de Leona y Sally combinada con su perversión y estupidez.

.

.

—listo, ya terminé de cocinar todo esto. Oye Terry, querido, ¿salimos al patio a hacer una parrillada?— preguntó Krystal.

—Si, por qué no. vamos, después de todo ya tienes toda la comida hecha, comamos afuera— dijo Terry sonriendo.

Ambos caminaron hacia el jardín tomados de la mano.

—Oh, señor y señora Kusanagi, ¿Cómo han estado?— saludó una chica pelirrosada acompañada de su "gemela".

—Mitsuki, Sarah, llegan en buen momento chicas. Estábamos a punto de encender la parrilla para la comida— saludó Krystal.

—hola Kusanagi y Dash. Hace mucho que no los veía— respondió la muchacha de cabello blanco.

Krystal sonrió y recibió a sus visitas mientras Terry encendía la parrilla e iba por las cosas.

—oye Onee-san, dale la "bebida" que hiciste de una vez— sugirió la peliblanca susurrando.

—tienes razón. No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando sienta que le echamos gasolina a esto. Pondrá una cara de asco inimaginable— susurró Mitsuki poniendo una sonrisa malvada.

—oye Krystal, ven aquí un momento por favor. Queremos darte algo que te gustará. Toma— Sarah le dio una botella de jugo a Krystal.

—e-es una marca nueva que me gustó mucho y me gustaría que la probaras. Anda, pruébala por favor— pidió Mitsuki.

—Está bien, voy a ver a que sabe— Krystal le dio un gran trago al contenido de la botella el cual escupió instantáneamente…. directo a la parrilla, la cual encendió la gasolina que había en el jugo que Krystal escupió. Causándole una gran quemadura en la cara.

—Aaaaaah… maldita cosa, arde, arde…. — Krystal caminó en círculos con los ojos cerrados, por desgracia para ella, se resbaló y cayó de cara en la parrilla. Obviamente intentó usar las manos para quitarse, pero olvidó soltar la botella que las gemelas le habían dado. Por lo tanto, todo el contenido se incendió quemando el brazo de Krystal. Y gracias al material de la ropa que ella estaba usando, en pocos segundos estaba completamente cubierta de fuego. Cayó al suelo y se quemó lentamente ante los ojos de Mitsuki y Sarah.

—vaya, nunca pensé que mi broma haría eso. Necesito reducir la cantidad de gasolina para la próxima— dijo Mitsuki mientras se iba hacia dentro de la residencia.

—Y pensar que yo no pude matarla en cuatro temporadas— pensó Sarah mirando la bola de fuego en la que Krystal se había convertido.

Krystal Dash Diamond, 18 años: Fallecida el 31 de octubre de 20**. Causas de la muerte: la bromista de Mitsuki con un líquido flamable cerca de una fuente de calor.

.

.

—Aaaaaaaaaah— un pelinegro soltó un grito de dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa Terry?— preguntó Mitsuki al escuchar el grito.

— ¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUIEN CHING**** PUSO ESTA PINC** PU** TRAMPA PARA OSOS TAMAÑO GIGANTE EN EL JARDÍN?! ¡ME ATRAPÓ LA PIERNA!— dijo Terry mientras trataba de no enloquecer.

—ah, lo siento, fui yo. Ahora permíteme, te la voy a quitar— Mitsuki se agachó a quitarle la trampa de la pierna a Terry. Tardó un poco debido a que la sangre de Terry se había vuelto pegajosa. —listo, ya te la quité—

—bueno, ahora, ¿me vas a explicar por qué carajos pones una cosa de estas en mi jardín? Pudo ser más peligroso— dijo Terry molesto.

—es que en las noticias escuché que andan muchos osos sueltos por la ciudad. Y tengo miedo que me vayan a hacer algo, podrían comerme— respondió Mitsuki cerrando los ojos y con voz de niña.

—ya, ya. No te asustes, eso es en otro país. Además tú eres muy buena con la espada, si llegara a aparecerse un oso o cualquier cosa peligrosa, puedes rebanarlo en julianas o filetearlo— respondió el muchacho.

—oh, es verdad. Gracias Terry, ahora me siento mucho más tranquila— la pelirrosada le dio un amistoso empujón al Kusanagi menor. Pero no contaba que su empuje había sido tan fuerte que hizo que el joven se resbalara… y se clavara la cabeza con la misma trampa que le había mordido la pierna minutos antes.

A los poco segundos Terry había muerto gracias a que los dientes de la trampa se le clavaron en el cuello, atravesando sus venas y garganta.

—creo que Terry tuvo razón. No es buena idea poner esto en donde cualquiera puede pisarla. Se la regresaré al Yakuza que me la vendió— dijo Mitsuki mirando el cuerpo del joven Kusanagi lleno de sangre.

Terry Kusanagi Mendoza, 18 años: fallecido el 31 de octubre de 20**. Causas de la muerte: la terrible fobia de Mitsuki hacia los animales salvajes y su enorme facilidad para conseguir armas de todo tipo.

.

.

—oh, Kyle mi amor. Quiero que me ayudes a perfeccionar un acto que haré para los niños del dojo— mencionó la única esgrimista del grupo.

—cada que dices "para los niños del dojo" yo salgo mal parado de un modo u otro— respondió el peliazul.

—tranquilo, esta vez será algo muy sencillo y seguro. Lo puedo hacer a la perfección, solo necesito hacer las cosas con un poco más de realismo. Andaaaleeeee— lloriqueó la futura señora Dash.

—mmm… no creo que puedas convencerme con ese argumento Mitsuki— dijo Kyle mientras hacía gesto de duda.

—si no aceptas hacerlo no te dejaré hacerme el amor por lo que queda del año. ¿De acuerdo?— atacó la muchacha.

—está bien, está bien. Lo haré solo porque me lo pides y quiero ayudarte. No creas que es por tu amenaza— respondió Kyle. —¿y bien? ¿Qué actuación vas a hacer?—

—facil. Algo que cualquier niño de primaria lograría. Lanzamiento de cuchillos— dijo Mitsuki mostrando tres cuchillos en cada mano.

—ay diooos. Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa. ¿Dónde quieres que me ponga?— preguntó el Dash mayor.

—ponte en eso que está ahí puesto. Sube y yo te amarraré— la pelirrosada señaló la clásica ruleta que se usa para cosas como estas.

Kyle hizo caso y en poco mas de un minuto ya estaba totalmente amarrado y listo.

—muy bien, aquí vamos. Trata de no asustarte— dijo la chica mientras accionaba el interruptor de la ruleta para que comenzara a dar vueltas.

—espera, nunca dijiste que esto ibaa estar rodando. Detenlo ya— dijo Kyle casi gritando.

—tranquilo, sé lo que hago— Mitsuki lanzó dos cuchillos, los cuales se clavaron en ambos lados de la cabeza de Kyle rozando sus orejas.

—eso estuvo cerca. Por poco me matas— comentó el peliazul muerto de miedo.

—ahora, ¡con los ojos vendados!— cantó la esgrimista mientras se ponía una tela gruesa sobre los ojos.

Mitsuki lanzó los cuatro cuchillos restantes, como ella no podía ver, escuchó ruidos extraños cuando los cuchillos se ensartaron.

—ya ves Kyle, te dije que no tuvieras miedo, que yo podía hace…— Mitsuki se quitó la venda y vió lo siguiente: los cuatro cuchillos se habían clavado en el cuerpo de su prometido. Para ser en exactos: entre los ojos, en el corazón, el ombligo y en… "el aparato reproductor". Si seguía vivo para ese ultimo, debió dolerle muchísimo.

—ara ara, otro desastre que tengo que limpiar hoy. Odio la trama de esta primera OVA— dijo Mitsuki mientras iba a buscar algo para limpiar la sangre del piso.

Kyle Dash Diamond, 19 años: fallecido el 31 de octubre de 20**. Causas de la muerte: su ciega confianza hacia Mitsuki aún sabiendo que podría matarlo, pero aceptó cuando lo amenazó con negarle "intimidad".

.

.

—bueno, al parecer solo seguimos nosotros… después de todo lo que ocurrió en el día— mencionó Yuki al ver que solo unas pocas personas seguían con vida.

—lo sentimos, no queríamos que esto pasara— dijeron Mitsuki y Leona al unísono.

—bueno, no importa. así tenemos más comida para nosotros cinco— mencionó Axel mirando el montón de comida que se suponía sería para once personas.

—cuando no piensas en la plana de tu novia piensas en comida. De verdad no sé por qué me enamoré de ti Axel— mencionó Sarah con cara de cansancio.

—¿no será por mi encanto natural frances?— presumió el muchacho peliazul.

—si, si, lo que diga el monsiuer frances. Por cierto, ¿Dónde andan la pequeña Leoki y Shu-chan?— preguntó Mitsuki.

—están con sus abuelos Ash e Iori. Supongo que están más seguros allá que aquí— respondió Yuki.

—hablando de seguridad, debo darle mantenimiento a mis espadas. Ya regreso— Mitsuki se fue hacia algun lado fuera de pantalla.

—oigan chicos, miren esto, estuve practicando— dijo Leona mientras hacía malavares con unos tenedores.

—lo haces muy bien. Pero por favor para, me estás poniendo nerviosa— dijo Yuki mirando a Leona.

—tranquila, lo tengo todo controla…— a Leona se le resbalaron los tenedores, de los cuales uno calló al piso y el otro salió volando hacia Sarah.

—te dijimos que con cuidado— Sarah usó una rafaga de viento para apartar el objeto, pero no contaba con que al desviarlo, haría que se clavara en el ojo de Axel.

—aaaah, con un carajo, ¿otra vez tu Sarah? Aaaah… eso duele— Axel se levantó de la silla y caminó unos cuantos pasos.

—ay cuanto lo siento, dejame ayudarte Axel— Leona se acercó a él para intentar quitarle el objeto de la cara… pero se resbaló con el otro tenedor que había caido al piso, haciendo que perdiera el balance y se abrazara de Axel. Pero al hacerlo solo hizo que Leona se fuera de espaldas llevandose consigo al joven peliazul y cayendo él sobre ella en el piso.

Debido al golpe, el enorme pecho de Leona logró enterrar el tenedor aun más profundo en la cabeza del muchacho, y al mismo tiempo, ella se dio un golpe tan fuerte en la nuca, que combinado con el peso de Axel al caer, lograron que su cuello y costillas se rompieran. En resumen, ambos murieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿ya ves lo que ocasionas Sarah? Mataste a esos dos… otra vez. Y con lo mucho que le costó a la producción revivirlos— se quejó Yuki.

—ay tranquila, de todos modos no nos están pagando por este capítulo especial— respondió la peliblanca.

Axel Crimson Futaba y Leona Yagami Heidern, 18 y 18 años: fallecidos el 31 de octubre de 20**. causas de su segunda muerte: la tonta de Leona queriendo hacerse la genial combiado con el poco sentido común de Sarah.

—oigan chicas, ¿creen que mi Pink Hikari se está oxidan…?— Mitsuki regresó al comedor con su espada favorita en mano. Por desgracia, se resbaló con un poco de la sangre que salía de Axel y Leona. Lo que provocó que se clavara la espada en el pecho, atravesando su corazón.

Mitsuki Nanakase Kirigaya, 19 años: fallecida el 31 de octubre de 20**. Causas de la muerte: lo que acaban de leer. Se me hace algo tedioso.

—al parecer solo quedamos nosotras dos. Sarah— mencionó Yuki.

—si, ya que de nosotras dos se trata el siguiente bloque— respondió la peliblanca.

—pues hagan el corte de una ve…— Yuki fue interrumpida.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER BLOQUE: BAKA TO AHO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTERMEDIO ENTRE BLOQUES: NINFOBAKA: LA BIZARRA VENGANZA DE SARAH.**

 **.**

Un día después de todo lo ocurrido en el bloque anterior…

—oye Yuki, despierta, te tengo un regalo muy bueno para alguien como tú— dijo Sarah moviendo a Yuki para despertarla.

—¿ahora que quieres? No es normal en ti que me estés despertando— dijo Yuki con voz somnolienta.

—bueno es que como todos lo demás murieron en el bloque anterior, pensaba en que ahora podríamos llevarnos mejor. Y como muestra de eso, conseguí un buen regalo para una ninfomana como tu— dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

—bueno, está bien. Veamos que es…— Yuki metió la mano a la bolsa y sacó una caja de DVD. —oh por dios, estuve buscando esto por casi un año. La ************* en el verano del *********—

—jeje, sabía que te gustaría por su alto contenido de cosas sucias— agregó la peliblanca.

—supongo que muchas gracias Sarah. De verdad muchas gracias— dijo Yuki con una gran sonrisa de alegría.

—ahora somos amigas oficialmente, ¿o no?— preguntó Sarah.

—por supuesto que si. somos amigas a partir de este momento. Gracias por el regalo— dijo Yuki casi llorando.

Sarah sonrió amablemente y pensó —si, eso Yukirí, me haré tu "amiga" consiguiendo esta clase de cosas pervertidas, y cuando hayas bajado la guardia… ¡PAFF! Adiós para siempre—

—oye Sarah, vamos a ver esta película de una vez, ¿si?— sugirió la castaña.

—está bien Yuki, vamos a ver tu película de pervertidas— dijo Sarah no muy contenta.

Medio día después…..

—no imaginé que podía divertirme tanto contigo Sarah… aunque tal vez tenga que ver que Mio está con su esposo y los demás están muertos— mencionó Yuki.

—gracias a dios que esto solo es un intermedio entre bloques. No quiero volver a "hacerlo" con Yuki— pensó Sarah mientras se frotaba la frente.

—muy bien, ¿y ahora que quieres hacer?— preguntó la castaña.

—mmm… ah, ya sé que hacer, vamos al patio trasero a hacer algo. Hay otra sorpresa que quiero mostrarte— dijo Sarah sonriendo.

—oh, genial. Entonces vamos— Yuki jaló del brazo a Sarah.

Ambas chicas atravesaron la residencia para llegar al patio de atrás.

—bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué querías mostrarme?— preguntó la Kusanagi mayor.

—ah, bueno, necesito prepararme primero. Así que espera un poco. No te muevas de ahí, ¿okey?— dijo la peliblanca.

—está bien Sarah, aquí espero. solo no tardes mucho— Yuki se quedó en donde estaba.

Sarah sacó un montón de cables de unos de los arboles y tomó un pequeño control remoto con un solo botón. —ya está todo listo Yuki, quedate quieta, yo voy a presionar este botón y tu sorpresa saldrá…. Saluda a mi querida amiga—

Sarah presionó el botón y el suelo sobre el que estaba Yuki, abriendo una trampa.

—¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!?— Yuki se sostuvo del borde del piso.

—jajajaja…. ¿te sorprende Yukirí?— Sarah se acercó a la orilla de la trampa. —desde la mañana te eh estado entreteniendo para que mis técnicos terminaran de instalar esta trampa. Si presiono este botón otra vez, la compuerta se abrirá y caerás en una trituradora industrial. Te hará pedacitos en segundos— dijo Sarah.

Antes de que Yuki pudiera decir algo, la compuerta se abrió y su mano se soltó del borde. Como Sarah dijo, el cuerpo de Yuki se hizo pedacitos a los 10 segundos de haber caído.

Sarah miró como se salpicaba la sangre y comezó a reír con sadismo —eres una ingenua Yukirí. Yo jamás lograría llevarme bien contigo. veamos mas de cerca que tal quedó— se arrodilló y asomó la cara en el agujero donde está la trampa.

Sarah nunca se imaginó que el borde de tierra donde estaba apoyada se partiría por no soportar el peso de la chica, por lo tanto, cayó a la misma trampa en la que Yuki se despedazó.

—ya valí ver…— Sarah no pudo terminar la oración debido a que comenzó a ser salvajemente despedazada por la trituradora.

Oficialmente, todos lo habitantes y visitantes de la residencia Kusanagi habían muerto.

 **FIN DEL INTERMEDIO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YANDERE: LA VERDADERA CARA DE HANA.**

 **.**

—buenos días mi amor. ¿has dormido bien?— preguntó una chica de cabello rosa.

—¿oh? ¿Qué hces aquí Hana?— preguntó el Bogard castaño.

—¿Cómo que estoy haciendo aquí? Estoy viviendo contigo es normal que esté aquí para despertarte— dijo Hana con una gran sonrisa.

—oh si. norecordaba que ahora vivimos juntos— comentó Ethan.

—que cruel de tu parte cariño. Pero bueno noimporta— Hana lo besó en los labios. —ya casi tengo listo el desayuno—

Ethan sonrió con incomodidad —uy, cuanto lo siento Hana, pero ya quedé de ir a desayunar con mis primos y Mio. lo siento—

—oh, está bien querido, pero… ¿recuerdas que día es hoy? Trata de hacer memoria— dijo Hana mostrando un gesto de desesperación.

—mmmm…. Veamos…. Mmmm…. No, no recuerdo— dijo el muchacho después de pensarlo varios segundos.

—eres muy malo conmigo Ethan. Hoy es el día de nuestro aniversario— dijo la chica conteniendo las lágrimas. —hoy cumplimos cinco años de noviazgo—

—¡OH! Es verdad Hana, lo lamento, ando muy distraido estos días. Te juro que cuando regrese de casa de mis primos vamos a celebrarlo como se manda. ¿está bien?— mencionó Ethan acariciando el cabello de su novia.

—está bien Ethan, es una promesa— Hana sonrió dulcemente.

—bien, ya me voy. te quiero— Ethan se fue a casa de sus primos.

Hana observó como se alejaba su amado, una vez que salió de la casa, se levantó y dijo —muy bien, si ese es el caso entonces así será—

La chica desayunó rápido, se dio un baño y salió a la calle, claro, no sin antes meter un articulo de cocina en su bolso.

Rato después…

—así que aquí están, interesante— susurró la pelirrosada observando a la mesa donde estaba su novio desde detrás de una pared.

—y eso fue lo que pasó. ahora debemos buscar una nueva escuela para Misa— mencionó Bryan.

—ya veo, que mala suerte que se haya incendiado la escuela. Al menos nadie salió herido— comentó Sally.

—pero ya no hablemos más de eso. mejor cuentanos como vas con Hana— dijo Mio con cara de incomodidad.

—mmm… pues no lo sé. Me gusta que ahora viva conmigo pero, no sé, como que algo no me termina de convencer— respondió el castaño.

—a mi se me hace que no te sientes cómodo debido a que sabes la enfermedad que tiene. Aunque eso solo es una suposición mía— dijo la rubia.

—no deberías "suponer" esas cosas Sally. te puede salir caro— pensó Hana al leer los labios de Sally.

—no creo que sea eso, pero quizá tenga que ver con los efectos de esa enfermedad. La semana pasada, Hana dejó malherida a una chica que me habló cuando estaba en la escuela. La regañé y dijo que no lo volverá a hacer, pero no confío mucho en ello. Tengo miedo que pueda hacer algo peor— Ethan bajó la mirada.

—tu tranquilo Ethan, verás que eso no pasará— Mio le dio un pequeño abrazo al castaño y le besó la frente. Cosa que no fue del agrado de Hana.

—me gustaría quedarme a platicar muchachos, pero debo ir a casa de papá y mamá para cuidar a Shun y a Elia. adios— Sally se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Los demás se despidieron de ella y se fue del restaurante, pero no contaba con que alguien la iba siguiendo.

—mm.. creo que si paso por este callejón llegaré más rápido ya que no hay gente y está recto— pensó Sally.

La rubia entró al callejón para acortar distancia, y justo cuando iba a la mitad, se topó con una de sus amigas.

—hola Sally, que sorprsa encontrarte por aquí— saludó la pelirrosa.

—oh, Hana, lo mismo digo, no sabía que andabas por aquí. ¿a que viniste?— preguntó Sally.

—vine a quitar los estorbos que hay entre Ethan y yo. Esos estorbos que no me dejan pasar tiempo con él— Hana se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia.

—¿estorbos? No entiendo muy bien a lo que te refie…— Sally se cayó al sentir el frio metal de un cuchillo abriendole el vientre de un solo tajo —¿Hana? ¿p-pero que hiciste?—

—te lo dije ¿o no? eliminaré a los que se metan en mi tiempo con mi amado Ethan….. así que muere— Hana miró con extasis la manera en la que las entrañas de Sally salían lentamente de su abdomen, causando un sufrimiento inimaginable para la chica Bogard. —muy bien, ahora sigue la otra chica—

Hana salió del callejón, dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Sally con su sangre y entrañas regados en el piso.

Unas horas después…..

—bien chicos, creo que ya pasé mucho tiempo con ustedes y Hana se enojará si tardo mas tiempo. Así que mejor ya me voy— dijo Ethan levantandose del sillón.

—¿eeeh? Pero si apenas llegamos a Casa. no seas así Ethan, quedate otro rato— pidió la violeta.

—me gustaría Mio, pero no puedo. Hana está muy emocionada con eso de que hoy es nuestro aniversario y quería pasarlo conmigo. así que debo irme, adiós— Ethan se despidió de sus primos y se fue de la casa.

—espero que Hana no sea muy duro con él, ya pasó una vez, ¿recuerdas? Aquella que olvidó su "aniversario"— mencionó el rubio.

—si, lo recuerdo. Vaya escandalo que se armó, y por lo que nos dijo, eso solo fue el inico. No me quiero ni imaginar la escena que le armó cuando estuvieron a solas— respondió Mio mientras iba a la cocina.

—¿me extrañaste "prima"?— preguntó la pelirrosada.

—¡Hana! ¿q-que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?— interrogó Mio, a lo que Hana respondió señalando una ventana rota.

—vine por ti Mio Asamiya. Vine a impedir que jamás me robes mi tiempo con mi amado Ethan— Hana se acercó a Mio y le cortó parte del abdomen con el mismo cuchillo con el que había asesinado a Sally —tch, te moviste. De no haberlo hecho esto habría acabado rápido—

—¿pero que te pasa Mio? tu no eres así, tu no eres una asesina— dijo Mio con terror.

—¿Qué no soy una asesina? Si no lo crees, preguntaselo a Sally— Hana sacó un momento su celular para mostrarle una foto del cadaver de la rubia. —¿sigues creyendo que no soy capaz?— jaló uno de los cuchillo que había en el estante y volvió a atacar.

—no… ¡DETENTEEEEE!— gritó Mio con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lograba esquivar el ataque de Hana.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué tanto escandalo?— preguntó Bryan entrando a la cocina.

—¡Bryan! ayuda…. ¿me?— cuando Mio volteó a ver a su marido, Hana aprovecho para enterrarle sus cuchillos en ambos costados del cuello, rebanando varias venas y arterias vitales. Había muerto antes de tocar el piso.

—Mio… Mio…— Bryan quedó en shock al ver la manera en la que perdía a su amada. Se arrodilló y tomó el aún tibio cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos.

—da mucha lástima Bryan Bogard. Nunca imaginé que un sola muerte te pondría así— se puso detrás de él colocando su cuchillo en el cuello de Bryan —tranquilo, haré que te reunas con ella y tu hermana en poco tiempo—

Bryan permaneció en silencio mientras sentía como su cuello iba siendo cortado lentamente. Acarició el cabello de Mio y la abrazó con amor meintras esperaba el momento de su muerte.

—de verdad que se amaban. Les hice un favor, ahora ya no habrá quien pueda separarlo. Lo lamento por la niña Misa, quedó huerfana de nuevo— Hana limpió su cuchillo y se fue al cuarto de Mio por un cambio de ropa. —no puedo dejar que mi Ethan me vea tan sucia y desarreglada, después de todo es nuestro aniversario, así que con su permiso, me daré un baño—

Ya en la noche…

—te quedó muy bien la cena Hana. Te felicito, estuvo deliciosa— dijo Ethan con una sonrisa.

—me alegra que te haya gustado. Después de todo la hice para ti con muuuucho amor— respondió Hana mirando al muchacho.

—bueno, ya que tu hiciste la comida, ¿te parece si yo lavo los platos?— preguntó el castaño levantando las cosas de la mesa.

—está bien, así me das tiempo de preparar una última sorpresa. Así que tómate tu tiempo— dijo la chica dandole un beso en los labios y después se fue a la habitación.

—me pregunto que estará tramando— susurró Ethan antes de ponerse a lavar.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos para que Ethan terminara de lavar y estuviera esperando a Hana en el mismo lugar. —se está tardando— murmuró.

—lamento la tardanza, Ethan querido— Hana, quien había regresado, lo abrazó por detrás dulcemente.

—ah, no te preocupes Hana… ¿ah?— Ethan tuvo una rara sensación en sus manos cuando la tomó por la cintura. Se volteó hacia ella y pudo confirmarlo.

—¿m-me veo bien?— Preguntó Hana, la cual estaba completamente sin ropa. Cosa que sorprendió al castaño.

—¿p-p-p-por qué estás d-d-desnu…?— balbuceó Ethan.

—porque… quiero ser tuya Ethan. Quiero que hoy nos volvamos uno— Hana se acrecó a él y puso la mano de Ethan en su pecho.

—Hana… está bien— Ethan sonrió y la beso en los labios con pasión.

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron con lujuría, Hana era la que guíaba a su pareja.

—Ethan.. vamos… a… ¿a la cama?— preguntó Hana con ternura.

Ethan sonrió y la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Cuando entraron, Ethan pudo ver la decoración que Hana había hecho. Lo cual era el clásico, con petalos y todo eso. Ethan puso a Hana en la cama y se puso sobre ella.

—bueno, ya llegamos— dijo el castaño bastante apenado.

Hana metió una de sus manos debajo de la almohada y sonrió. —ven Ethan, no me hagas esperar—

—e-está bien— Ethan la abrazó y la besó en el cuello.

Hana disfrutó esa sensación por unos segundos y luego sacó su mano de la almohada, en la cual estaba escondido un cuchillo de cocina.

—siempre eh querido hacer esto contigo Ethan. Soy muy feliz— dijo Hana soltando unos pequeños gemidos.

—yo también soy feliz Hana. Te amo— comenzó a bajar su besó en medio del poco desarrollado pecho de su novia.

—yo también te amo Ethan. Y por eso mismo tendré que hacer esto— Hana sonrió y apretó la cara de Ethan contra su pecho. Mientras subía la mano con el cuchillo disimuladamente.

—parece que estás muy ansiosa Hana. Está bien, vamos al evento princi….— Ethan se cayó al sentir algo enterrandose en su cuello. —¿Hana?—

—te amo Ethan. Y por eso no dejaré que nadie más te toque de esta manera— lo volvió a apuñalar en el cuello mientras metía su otra mano en "cierto lugar" de Ethan.

—Hana… no… lo… hagas…— a la quinta apuñalada Ethan se desmayó por el dolor. Y a los pocos minutos murió por falta de sangre.

—vaya, parece que aun te quedó suficiente sangre en este lugar— dijo Hana sonriendo mientras sostenía en su mano el miembro de Ethan, el cual seguía erecto. —se me ocurrió algo—

Hana sonrió, y pasó toda la noche entregandole su primera vez al hombre que mas amaba. Pasaron los días, se conviertieron en meses, años y nadie supo jamás quien había sido el asesino de los cuatro Bogard. Hana se salió con la suya.

 **FIN….?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y ASÍ TERMINA ESTA PRIMERA OVA Y EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN DE KOF NG.**

 **ESTE TRABAJO FUE HECHO EN COLABORACIÓN CON EL ESCRITOR KHRIS-SAN. EL CUAL ES EL CULPABLE DE QUE HANA SE VOLVIERA UNA NECRÓFILA.**

 **RESPECTO A LOS ESPECIALES QUE FALTAN, YA BUSCARÉ UN MOMENTO PARA TERMINARLOS, YA QUE LA IMAGINACIÓN Y EL TIEMPO SE REHUSAN A COOPERAR.**

 **COMO SEA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN. CON EL CUAL LE DOY LA BIENVENIDA OFICIAL A KHRIS-SAN COMO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO NG.**

 **RECUERDEN QUE ESTAMOS EN FACEBOOK COMO LA PAGÍNA "TERRY KUSANAGI OFICIAL" AHÍ PUEDEN OBTENER INFORMACIÓN DE LO QUE DESEEN PREGUNTAR.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO.**


End file.
